The Thing about Destiny
by Syfy2.0
Summary: Danny was always a fan of Supernatural. But when she gets transported to a world were monsters and demons are real, her life depends on her two favorite characters. With Sam and Dean on her side they set out to find the truth about her destiny and theirs. Based on Season 4 Episode: #1 Lazarus Rising/Reviews Wanted! I don't own any of the characters and some quotes. My first story!
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

It was a cool crisp night and the moon was so bright I could clearly see every building around me.I gripped my keys tightly in a defensive position. I have always been paranoid about walking at night alone, my parents always said it was because I watch too many scary movies. As I walked quickly to the parking lot it began to get colder which made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I was a few feet from my car when the street light over head flickered and then turn off. I stopped walking and looked around I felt like something bad was coming I wanted to feel safe in my car, but the thing that comforted me was that if someone was going to try anything i wasn't going down without a fight. I always watch the news and think i wasn't going to be that girl. All of a sudden all of the street lights started to turn off one by one towards me. The darkness was getting closer and the air felt electric and cold as I drew in a sharp breath. I could feel my heart beating through my chest so I turned and started running towards the closest building to get help. When I ran up to the building I reached the door and found it was locked. I peered inside and saw a janitor cleaning the floors, hopeful I started banging on them to get his attention, but he must of had headphones in because he didn't notice all of the noise I was making. I turned around to see all of the lights were out and the wind getting stronger and stronger, I squinted enough to see someone walking towards me. I turned and ran to my left to find any escape and ran around the side of the building where I found another door, but it was also locked. "Oh come on." I yelled feeling like I was in one of those horror movie. I pulled one last time and it flew open because of the janitor taking out the trash. "What the heck is going on?" He said as I pushed both of us inside. "I don't know, I think there is something out there. " I said looking around through a window and seeing nothing. "Like what?" he said looking at me like I was crazy. "I don't know I think its someone stalking me or something." I pulled out my phone and started to dial when the lights in the building started to go out. "What the hell?" The man said it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. Then I heard a thud "Hey, guy?" It was silent. Shit. I turned on my phone so I could see better. I found the wall and almost tripped on something on the floor. I pointed my phone down only to find the janitor knocked out cold. I gasped and ran in the opposite direction when all of a sudden I ran into someone I turned my phone towards the stranger just in time to see a man in a trench coat put his fingers on my forehead causing me to pass out into oblivion.

I could feel the hot sun beating down on me as I was starting to regain consciouness and try to piece together what happened. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard a faint voice that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. My head was aching and it felt like I was laying on rocks which made my whole body hurt. "Hey." I slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar face starring down at me. He was covered in dirt and was sweating but thats not what freaked me out. My eyes shot open and I screamed kicking the man in the stomach causing him to fall over. "Son of a bitch, hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you." It was Dean Winchester huh? " What the hell!? Your not... I mean What? I said freaking out. I grabbed my head which still hurt like no other. "Look, my name is Dean Winchester I'm not going to hurt you, will you calm down for a second." I started to laugh like a crazy person. "Uhm, is this a joke. Your not real. This is not real. Am I dead or insane or something." I looked around and could tell where I was at the place where Dean came back from hell. I groaned in pain as my headache grew worse. "Look, What's your name?" He said lending me his hand. "It's Danny." I wasn't sure if I should grab it because I wasn't sure if this was real. I grabbed it anyway because I new Dean could be trusted. After helping me up he backed away in defense. "I'm not a monster or demon. You can test me if you want." I said trying to show him im telling the truth. "Then what are you doing here? Why am I here?" I rolled my eye's feeling uncomfortably hot. How am I supposed to know, I was at school, not where ever this is." He sighed still not trusting me. "Look can we get out of this heat, I'm going to die if we don't."Without another word we started walking down the stretch of road trying to figure out what was going on. "So what do you mean this is not real? he said glancing at me. "This is a T.V show. Where I am from you are a character in a show called supernatural,which means this is not real." He stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. "Uhm this is real, I'm real not a character in some show." Oh I see. He wanted me to prove it. "You have a brother named Sam, Bobby Singer is like a father to you, and I know what happened to your mom and dad." His face went from annoyed to shock in three seconds flat. I sighed and looked ahead I saw the gas station which looked identical to the one in the show. "There." I said pointing towards it. "It's a gas station." His face was still in shock but we continued to walk the rest of the way in silence and when we got there it looked deserted. So Dean broke in which made me feel guilty because being a criminal justice major I wanted to be in the FBI someday. When we got in I went straight for the water and grabbed some food, so did Dean. I kept saying that I would pay whoever owned this stuff back... someday. I noticed dean grabbing a newspaper to check the date. "Four months." I said as I began to eat a candy bar, I felt starving and thirsty which was probably making my headache worse. "what?"

"Since you've been in hell. Four months." He put the paper down and washed his hands and face without taking his eye's off me. I was looking for something else to eat when I noticed him lifting up his shirt to see his chest. I remembered that it was supposed to be torn to shreds by a hellhound. When he was done examining himself he lifted one of his sleeves to reveal a perfect hand print singed into his skin. "Woaw." I said getting a closer look. My sudden remark made him turned to me. "I don't know what did that." he sighed and put his sleeve down "Okay, lets pack up and go I don't want to be here any longer then we have to be." He grabbed a bag and started collecting water and snacks for the road. I grabbed some stuff too when I noticed Dean picking up a magazine, and I remembered what it was. He looked up at my face which read are you kidding me all over it. He shrugged and put it in the bag then headed for the register, and with a few clicks he got it open. I was looking for any clues to where we were when all of a sudden the tv which was sitting behind the counter came on. The static made me jump and we both looked at each other in confusion and worry. Dean turned it off and a few seconds later the radio on the counter turned on, Dean moved closer to it and then the T.V came on again. I knew that electronics turning on by themselves in this show was never a good sign. Dean yelled at me to get salt I grabbed some without hesitation and started salting the windows and door when a high pitch ring started to get stronger and stronger. It made my head and ears hurt so bad that I had to stop and cover my ears. Just then glass shattered behind me where Dean was. I crouched down and before I knew it Dean had ran over and pushed me out of the way just as the glass from all of the windows and doors burst. Then it was silent. "Are you okay? " Dean said helping me up and looking to see what that was. "Yeah, What the hell was that?" I said seeing that my ears were bleeding. "I don't know, get washed up and I'll get us out of here." Dean grabbed some change and headed towards a payphone. I walked to the sink and cleaned my ears and cuts that I had gotten from the glass. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. How was I supposed to explain that I am from a different universe when I can't even believe it myself. "Come on lets go." Dean said as he headed for an old car that was parked next to the gas station. I grabbed my stuff and jumped into the passanger seat just in time to see Dean hot wiring. Great, lets add that to my list of crime. "So where are we going?" I said still shaken. "To my friend... you know Bobby." he said pulling out. I looked out of the window and was able to calm myself down, I was going to meet Bobby Singer. This should be good.

When we finally arrived I couldn't believe it, old cars and a tow truck. I was looking at the house of Bobby Singer and not through a television screen. Dean jumped out and I followed close behind more freaked then paused then banged his fist on the flew open a few minutes later and there he was, scruffy beard and all."Suprise."Dean whispered as he slowly entered the cluttered house. Bobby looked like he was in shock and he looked pale at the sight of us. "How..." Bobby said nervously. I didn't enter the house right away with a feeling that something was going to happen. And I was right, because a few seconds later bobby pulled a knife and lunged Dean which he thankfully blocked and Dean tried to explain as they restled into the kitchen. I decided mot to get involved because I have actually never been in a knife fight before and if I was going to get in a fight with Bobby I would lose. Finally they stopped and Dean grabbed the knife to show he wasn't a demon or anything. "What about her?" Bobby said pointing to me. It was my turn, so I drank some salt water which was disgusting and I cut my arm a little bit with a silver knife. "There are you happy now." I said putting a towel over the wound. "Now can some one tell me what the hell is going on?" Bobby said as Dean looked between both of us. "Okay look I was jumped at my school by a guy and ended up here. Now this is were it gets strange you are actually a T.V show where I come from and I think I have gone insane." I said without taking a breath. " Now besides that this all happened when Dean was pulled from hell." I said starring at Dean asif it was his fault I was here. "How the hell did you know about that?" I sighed. "I watched it happen on all ready." I said annoyed that he would ask that. They both looked confused and I could tell that they didn't really believe me. "Well, how did you bust out?" Bobby said turning to Dean "I don't know, I just woke up in a pine bo..." before Dean could finish his sentence Bobby splashed holy water in Dean's face. "I'm not a demon either you know." Dean said spitting some of it out and looking at me. "Hey, I drank the salt water." I said raising my hands in defense.

"Sorry, can't be too careful. Look, none of this makes a lick of sense." Bobby said as he walked and sat behind his desk. "Yeah you're preaching to the choir." Dean said looking at me then at Bobby. "Dean your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you've been buried for four months."

"Not to mention the fact that I am not from this reality." I chimed in. "Okay whatever you just said sounds , what do you remember." Bobby said turning back to Dean. "I don't know... I remember I was a hellhounds chew toy and then lights out. Then I come to six feet under and that was it." I looked at Dean knowing that he was lying, that much I do remember. "And if what you're saying was true then shouldn't you know what supposed to happen already?" Dean said glaring at me. "Look to me this already happened, but I can't really remember anything it's all fuzzy and jumbled." "Well, that's convenient. Anyways Sammys number isn't working. He's not...?" "No, he's alive as far as I know." A sigh of relief fell on Dean's face then it went to confusion.

"Good, Wait what do you mean as far as you know?" Dean snapped. "I haven't talked to him in months." "You're kidding me. You let him go off by himself." Deans voice sounded angrier now. "He was dead set on it." Bobby said getting up. I knew where this conversation was heading so I left the room and walked around looking at all of Bobby's stuff. Even though I was extremely freaked out I was always interested in the supernatural and this was my chance to explore it. "... then there was this force, this presence, i don't know. it blew past us in a fill up joint." " Yeah, it blew out all the windows." I said walking back into the conversation. Dean looked at me and then started to take off his shirt. "And then this." He said lifting up his sleeve to the handprint. Bobby jumped up to get a better look. "What in the hell? Do you have that on you?" Bobby asked turning and pointing to my arms. "No, I'm fine." I said lifting up my sleeves. "Well, it looks like a demon yanked me out or rod me out." "But why? And what about her?" Bobby asked. "Well, I don't know how she plays into this, but to keep up their end of the bargain I guess." "You think Sam made a deal."

"It's what I would have done." Dean said his face riddled with anger and worry. "I don't think it was Sam." I said getting a feeling again. "Why do you know something I don't." I turned to Dean "Look like I said it's fuzzy, but its just a feeling I don't think Sam did this." I said backing away at the uncomfortable attention I was getting. "Well there is one way to find out." Dean said grabbing a cell phone and dialing a number.

"Yeah hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys. And uh lost my phone wondering if you can turn the GPS on for me. Yeah, the names Wedge Antilles... Social is 2174. Thank you." Dean hung up the phone and walked to the computer to find Sam's location.

"How did you know he would use that name?" I said will peeking into one of Bobby's books. "What don't I know about that kid." While Dean was looking up sam's location Bobby gave me a new set of clothes and I washed my face in the upstairs bathroom. I looked in the mirror and then it hit me like a train hitting a wall. I walked downstairs and found Dean and Bobby talking. Dean turned "Sam is in..." "Pontiac, Illinois." I said finishing his sentence. "I remembered." Dean rolled his eye's and got ready to leave. I jumped in the back seat of the stolen car and realized that I had my phone in my pocket. I looked at it and saw that it still worked sort of. As Dean drove on down the highway I tried calling my sister because she would be the only one who might believe what is going on. I dialed and listened for a second before jumping at what I heard. It was static, just loud static. "Hmm thats weird."I said out loud. "What's weird?" Dean said looking at me through the rearview mirror, I could tell he was irritated by me telling him that his life is a T.V show that I watch for entertainment.I guess I would be irritated too. "Nothing." I answered. When we finally got to where the GPS said his phone was we were at a hotel. We pulled over and Dean went to the clerk and bribed him for info on a Sam's whereabouts. We went to the room number the clerk gave us and Dean knocked without hesitation. A woman opened the door in just a tank top and underwear, when I first saw her I felt like I knew who she was but I couldn't put my finger on it. She stared at us for a moment then said "Well, where is it?"

The three of us looked at each other before Dean responded 'What?"

"You know the pizza that takes three people to deliver." the women had an attitude when she spoke which made me irritated because I can assure you she wasn't having the day I was having. "Sorry, I think we have the wrong room." Dean said leaving before he saw a man walk into view not paying attention to what's going on. It was Sam, he looked a lot bigger in person and his hair was longer too. Dean slowly walked in as the women who looked confused pushed the door open. "Hey Sammy." Dean said just in time to block the knife Sam pulled on him. I pulled the women against the door so that she wasn't in the line of fire as Bobby helped Dean with Sam who was now yelling. "Sam, it's really him. We went through this already. It's really him. "Bobby said as he pulled him off and Sammy stopped trying to process this."Does this happen often?" the women asked me. "More than you think." I said watching the events unfold. "Dean?" Sam said as they both hugged. "So are you to together or something?" the women said really confused. "What? No, this is my brother." Sam said still in shock. The women knew it was her cue to leave so she started getting dressed. "Well, call me sometime?" she said on her way out to. "Oh, yeah of course Kathy" "Christy" the women said as she rolled her eyes. Sam apologized and she left without another word leaving us to deal with our situation. "So tell me what it cost." Dean said not wasting time. "The girl. I don't pay Dean." "Not funny Sam. To bring me back. What it cost? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam said as he was getting his shoe's on. "That's exactly what we think." Bobby chimed in. "Well, I didn't." I knew he was telling the truth because I was getting some memory back along with my headache. I sat down on a chair and watched knowing what was going to happen next. "Don't lie to me." Dean said getting angrier. "So what now I'm off the hook and you're on is that it? Your some demons bitch boy. I didn't want to be saved like this." Sam shot up. "Look Dean I wish I had done it, alright." Dean lunged at Sam and gripped his shirt. "Dean!" I said. "He's not lying. I told you Sam didn't do this." Dean lets go and Sam turns towards me. "And who are you?" Sam said. I turned, rolled my eyes and sighed. I said the same thing I told Dean and Bobby, Sam looked at me with the usual crazy look. "Look we did the tests and she passed." Dean said as Sam looked at him. "And you believe this. No offense." Sam said to Dean. "None, taken I barely believe this." I said going back to the window again. "Look I don't know what to believe but if Sam didn't do it, then who did?" Dean said."I think I can help find out. I have a friend named Pamela who is the best psychic I know." Bobby said handing a beer to Dean and Sam. Bobby hesitated on giving one to me. "I am 21." I said yanking a beer out of his hands, my headache was getting worse. "So what are you doing around here if you weren't trying to dig me up?" Dean asked "Well, after I couldn't get you out I started to track down lilith for revenge. I followed some demons here who are followers of lilith." "Well, lets go find this Pamela person and figure out what the hell is going on."Dean said as Sam packed and we left the hotel room. As we walked to the parking lot my headache was getting better and I could feel my eye's getting heavier. When we reached her I was so happy it was the impala. I was just as excited as Dean was. It looked so much better in person and I was even afraid to touch it. Just the look of her made me feel safe. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hello sweetie did you miss me." He said jumping into the drivers seat. I jumped into the back and Sam climbed into the passenger seat. "Dude seriously." Dean said staring at the I-pod jack. " I thought it was my car." Dean rolled his eyes and threw it in the back almost hitting me. "Sorry." he said. I looked around wanting to get a look at everything and i saw it, the green army solider. All of a sudden my headache made me see spots and I was remembering Sam looking at it in a graveyard. "Hey are you okay back there." Dean said worried. "No I'm fine just a headache." We drove on to Pamela's to figure out who is the one who did this. I heard Dean ask Sam what happened after he died. I knew what happened, I even cried a little when Dean died and seeing Dean on those meat hooks killed me. But seeing Sam cry over Dean was the worst of all. I leaned my head on the window and stared outside thinking about my family back home, probably worried sick. But I'm going making a promise to myself to make it back alive in one piece. I drifted off to sleep with that dream and when I woke we were almost to Pamela's house. The closer we got the worse I felt, like something terrible was going to happen but for the life of me I could not remember. Dean pulled in and we met Bobby on the porch. Before he could knock a women came bursting out. "Bobby!" she said hugging him tightly. She was a petite women who oozed rock and roll. "Well, are you a sight for sore eyes." The saying made me shiver for some reason. "Oh, are these the boys. Dean inchester out of the fire and back in the frying pan. And you must be her, you have a big destiny my friend. " She said grabbing my arms and shaking me a little. "Wait, what." she winked and invited us in, but it took me a moment to understand that she knows something. "I just want to get a peek..." is all I heard from inside. As I walked in I saw crystals, rock bands, and ougii boards. She got things ready and joked with the boys who were acting like little kids, it kind of made me happy for once. She finally got a black cloth on the table and we sat in a circle around it. As a child I was always taught never to mess with this kind of stuff. I sat between Bobby and Sam and we held hands around the table and lite candles that were in the middle. "Now I need to touch something our little monster touched." Suddenly Dean jumped "He didn't touch me there." he looked like he was about to blush "My bad" she said winking. Dean pulled up one of his sleeves and revealed the hand print again. Sam looked suprised then turned to me for answers but I can only shrug. "I envoke, conjure, and command you come on to thee before this circle." She repeated it and we all closed our eyes to concentrate. Just then the T.V turned on by itself causing me to open my eyes and look at Dean. Pamela stopped mid sentence. "Castiel, no sorry Castiel I don't scare easy." "Wait, Castiel?" Dean said looking at Pamela then to me. "It's his name, he's whispering to me warning me to turn back." At this point the sharp ring was getting louder and louder and I could feel something coming. The table began to shake and I could feel the worry in the entire room. Pamela kept reciting the same thing until Bobby spoke "Maybe we should stop." "I almost got it." Pamela said determined to see the creature that pulled dean out and pulled me in. "Show me your face, show me your face now!" Just then the candle in the center of the table grew and Pamela screamed. But the scream wasn't the thing that scared me, it was seeing her eye's burning away. She collapsed to the floor and Bobby caught her just in time. "Call 911." Bobby yelled and Sam ran to a phone and called right away. I shot up and couldn't stop starring at her as she began to cry out. "Oh my god, I can't see." She opened them up and the only thing you could see were black holes. I felt sick and afraid at what I had just witnessed and at what was going to happen next.

A couple hours later...

I layed my head on the table of a local diner we stopped at, unable to get the picture of her missing eye's out of my head. "I knew this was going to happen, I should of helped her or stopped it."

"Anything for you?" I hadn't even noticed the waiter taking Deans order. "Oh, just water thanks." I said putting my face back on the table when she left. "Not the same as watching it from a T.V screen is it." Dean said. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Do you really think that after seeing a woman's eye's get burned out I wouldn't get freaked out. I know this is real Dean." I glared at him and I guess he was a little surprised by my reaction. I sighed as Sam came to the table with news of Pamela's condition. "Well, what Bobby say." I sat up wanting to hear if she was okay or not. "Pam's stable, she is out of ICU."

"And she is blind because of us." Dean said stating the obvious. "And we still have no clue to what we are dealing with." Sam said I could feel that he was frustrated. "Well, thats not entirely true, we have a name. Castiel." I said not bothering to look up at both of them. "And because of that with the right mumbo jumbo we can summon the thing right to us." Dean said talking to Sam "You're crazy absolutely not." "Well, after what he did we can work him over." Dean said sure of his plan. "Dean, Pam took a peek at him and her eye's burned out of her skull and you want to have a face to face with it." Dean rolled his eye's "Well, do you have a better idea."

"Actually I do, the demons I followed here should know something about this thing. I think we should track them down and find out what they know." The waitress came back and placed Dean and Sam's food down and gave me a water. She then moved a chair and sat down at our table. I looked between Sam and Dean who were just as confused. "Are you angling for a tip?" Dean asked and the women just smiled. "I'm sorry I thought you were looking for us." She said still smirking and flicking her eye's to jet black. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I said placing my hand on my forehead. Then the two men who were in the diner got up and one walked to the door and locked it, both had black eye's. This was the last thing I wanted to deal with and I was already freaked out enough as it is. "Dean to hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck." She said changing her eye's back. "Thats me." Dean said, he always has to be sarcastic. "So you just get to roll out of the pit huh. Tell me what makes you so special." "I like to think it is because of my perky nipples. I don't know. I don't know who pulled me out" Dean said smirking and then going serious again. She was not amused "Oh, you don't. Then where did she come from" "No, and I don't know that either." Her face grew serious. "Lying Is a sin you know." I looked between her and the other guys, none seemed to move. "I'm not lying. But I'd like to know so enlighten me flow." She became angry with his comment. "Mind your tone with me boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself." Sam jumped ready to attack but Dean called him off. I grew nervous with each second that ticked by."See I don't think you will." Dean said testing her. "No?" She said getting irritated again. "No, cause if you were you would have done it already. Fact is you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbocharged spirit, or godzilla, or some big bad boss demon. But I'm guessing they don't tell you whoever it was they want me out. And their alot stronger then you. So go ahead and send me back but don't come crwaling to me when they show up on your front door with vasseline and a fire hose." The demons face answered yes to everything Dean had just said. " I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." She said glaring at him. Thats when Dean suprised me by smacking her in the face twice. "Lets go Sam." Dean said getting up. I was still a little shocked when Sam grabbed my arm and leaded me out. I sighed knowing that we were still alive. "Holy crap that was close." Dean said outside of the place. I slapped him in the arm. "Are you stupid? I would like to live to be at least thirty thank you." he rubbed his arm a nd shook me off. "We aren't just going to leave them in there are we Dean?" Sam asked as we made our way across the street. "Well, yeah there are at least three demons out there, maybe more." As Sam and Dean argued I rubbed my head feeling my headache coming back. Right at this moment I wanted to go to sleep and wake up safe in my bed. Now I was finally realizing how crazy their lives are and how they have just grown to accept it. When we got back to the hotel I fell on to the bed and kicked my shoes off. With in minutes I drifted back to sleep not careing that Dean layed down next to me.

"SHhhhhhhhhhh." I jolted awake by the sound of the T.V and radio turning on by itself. I looked around to find Sam gone and the soft buzzing of the ring getting louder. "Dean...Dean." I said hitting Dean in the arm for him to wake up. He slowly woke up and looked around to see what was going on. "Thats not good right?" I said as Dean noticed the T.V and reached over me for the gun. He got up and the sound was getting worse so I got up behind him. He had his gun pointing to the door when the ring became unbearable. I crouched down and smashed my hands into my ears searching for relief. The windows from the room shattered and a mirror on the ceiling started cracking. It was my turn to help Dean, so I reached over and yanked Dean out of the way just in time for it to crash to the floor. I screamed at the pain that was causing my ears to bleed again. "Dean!" The sound of Bobby's voice was faint until the ringing suddenly stopped and Bobby helped us up. "Are you guys okay?" he said helping us up and unsure of what happened. "Lets go." Dean said grabbing me and him a towel and we headed to the car. I put my boots on in Bobby's car and tried to get my hearing back. "Are you alright guys?" he said again. "Well, besides the church bells ringing in my head peachy. What about you?" Dean asked turning to me. "What?! No just kidding I'm fine." I said wanting to lighten the mood a little. Dean didn't laugh. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing? In my car? Well, Bobbys back we're going to grab a beer. Done, ya catch you later."Dean said then hanging up the phone. "Uh, why didn't you tell him?" I said leaning forward to hear. "He'd try and stop us." Bobby was as confused as I was. "From what?" :Summoning this thing. It's time we face this head on." Bobby and I both looked at each other. "You can't be serious." I said still trying to recover what had happened at the hotel. "As a heart attack. It's high noon baby." Dean said smiling. We don't know what it is? It could be anything." Bobby said trying to talk some sense into Dean. "Well, that is why we have to be ready for anything." Dean said pulling out the Demon knife. "We have the magic knife and you have an arsenal in the trunk." "This is a bad idea." I said falling back into the chair and sighing knowing that my hearing was back. "That maybe but I don't know what choice we have." "Well, we could choose life." Bobby said nervously. Dean finlly talked some sense into Bobby and they picked our grave at an abandoned barn just a few miles away. I looked at the window for what could be one last time determined to keep my promise as we made our way to the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man Behind the Coat

Reviews are welcome I really would like to know if I should continue? Thanks!

**Chapter 4: The man behind the mask**

We pulled over and got everything we had in the trunk. I felt hopeful and scared at the same time which made me want to throw up. When we got inside Dean started to organize everything on some tables, Bobby handed me a book and spray paint. "Here, draw these symbols on the wall over there." I looked at the unfamiliar designs. 'What do they mean?" I asked walking over to the wall so I could start painting. "Does it really matter?" Bobby spoke writting his own symbols on the floor. A few cans and a couple hours later we had the whole barn covered in signs and symbols. "How you doing?" Bobby asked putting the last can away. 'Stakes, Iron,Silver, Salt, knife I mean we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I have ever heard of." Dean said trying reassure Bobby. "Thish is still a bad idea." I said as I looked at all of the symbols. 'Yeah I heard you the first ten times Danny." I stopped and looked at Dean realizing he had actually said my name for the first time. He sighed then turned to bobby. "Why don't we ring the dinner bell." And with an eye roll Bobby grabbed a small bowel and started chanting to begin the summoning. I Jumped on to one of the tables and sat at the edge letting my feet dangle. I grabbed my phone again and looked through the pictures of my family. I missed them and sort of wished my sister was here. But I also realized something, my whole life I have felt out of place or that I was meant for something more. Was this what I was feeling for most of my childhood? Bobby finally finished the incantation "and now we wait." he said sitting next to me. Dean sat across from us and started playing with Ruby's knife. "So, what did you do before?" Dean said starting the conversation again. " Uhmm, I was a college student at University of Nevada Reno." I said remembering my my classes and friends. "So like Sammy." Dean said smiling. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I giggled. "Well, what was your life like. You know, wherever you're from?" I shook off his remark knowing that he still thought I was crazy. "It was normal. Monsters were not real, they were just fairy tales, beliefs, ideas, not trying to eat you. It was also boring." "What?" Dean asked in response to my last words. "Look Dean I have done the same thing my whole life. Go to school, get good grades, get the perfect job. But I always felt that there was something I was supposed to do, something important and now I'm here, a place where most people would kill to go." I said staring at Dean to let him know I was serious. "Well, this isn't a game. This is serious and our lives are not for your entertainment." Ugh I rolled my eyes at Deans lecture. "Don't you think I realize that. I have met Demons which was unpleasant and I saw a womans eyes burn out of her skull. I know its serious Dean. I'm terrified, but I'm also determined." Dean stared at me for a moment then grunted at his watch. " Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked bobby impatiently. By the look on Bobby's face I could tell he was about to slap him. "Sorry, touchy, touchy." Dean said putting the knife down. Just then I could hear the sound of wind getting stronger and stronger. The metal roof started flapping making loud bangs which made us all jump. I looked around knowing this was it, he was here. Dean and Bobby grabbed their shot guns and I stood behind them. "Wishful thinking but maybe its just the wind." All of a sudden all of the lights in the barn started to explode and the front doors flew open. "Yeah, probably not the wind." I said trying to get a better look at it. It was him the guy who jumped me at school and brought me here. "It's him. They guy that brought me here!" I yelled into Dean's ear. Bobby and Dean raised their weapons into position as the man walked towards each step a light bulb bursted. He was of average height and wore the same trench coat I had seen when I was taken. Dean took the first shot and then Bobby, it didn't even slow him down. Bobby pulled me behind him and grabbed an iron crowbar. "Who are you?" Dean said holding something behind his back. "I'm the one who held you tight and raised you from perdition." he said only looking at Dean. "Yeah, thanks for that." and with those words Dean pulled Ruby's knife from behind his back and stabbed the man who didn't even flinch. My mouth dropped and my heart skipped a beat as i watched someone get stabbed then pull it as if it was nothing. Then Bobby lunged at him and the man blocked putting his fingers on his forehead causing Bobby to pass out. I caught him but fell down to in the process. "Bobby!" I yelled making sure he is still alive. The man turned to Dean "We need to talk." The man then backed away and Dean went over to Bobby to see if he was okay. "Your friend is still alive, Dean." Castiel said picking up the objects on the table. "Who are you? Better yet what are you?" Dean said angrily. "I am an angel of the lord."He said his eyes seemed strong but kind. "Why have you brought me here?" I said standing up and facing him. He smiled and kept looking around but I soot my ground. "Because it was Gods will and so it shall be done. It was your destiny." Dean had gotten up and walked between us. "No way, they don't exist." The angel stopped what he was doing and turned with a smirk across his face. "See this is your problem Dean you have no faith. " Just then flashes of lightning crashed near the barn letting flares of light show the shadow of huge wings behind the man. I sighed and pinched my nose with my fingers, I could feel my headache coming back. "I don't understand. I have nothing to do with this place, I'm not even a hunter." I was getting frustrated. I forgot how everyone is so cryptic here. "You know what never mind I don't care, just take me back." I said half wanting to stay and the other wanting to leave. As much as this place terrified me It definatly wasn't boring. But I didn't belong here, I was just some girl who watched too many scary movies. "In time you will go back home but right now you need to be here." he said turning back to Dean who looked furious. "Well some angel you are. you burned out that poor woman's eyes." The angel sighed regret. "I warned her not to spy on my true form it can be overwhelming to humans, so can my true voice but you already know that." "You mean the gas station and the hotel. That was you talking? Buddy,next time lower the volume." Castiel smiled. "It was my mistake some people, special people can hear my true vessage I thought one of you would be able to." "And what poor vessage that?" Castiel looked down at himself and fixed his tie. "This is merely a vessel." "Wait, you're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean wasn't believing his story but I did my memory was fading in and out. "Dean you don't believe you should be saved?" Castiel looked confused and a little sad. "Why? Why did you save me and make her crazy." I huffed at Deans last remark."I'm not crazy." Castiel sighed. "She is not crazy, but not she seems. We have work for both of you that is why you are here."

I looked down at Bobby and then back to Castiel and he was gone, just poof. Dean looked at me and I just sighed and tried to wake Bobby up. I wasn't getting any answers and that was frustrating. Finally Bobby woke up and looked dazed and confused. "What the hell happened?" "It's a long story. Come on lets go find Sam." We packed up the stuff and left the barn which looked beat up from a mystery storm that disappeared. I looked at my phone again and felt worried about my family and if me being gone was worrying them. We met up with Sam and drove to Bobby's house, I didn't say a word the whole way there because I didn't know what to say. I was no closer to finding the truth then when I started.


	3. Chapter 3 Hunting Season

Hello! This chapter takes place in Season 4 episode 2. I own nothing except for Danny! I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome!

Chapter 3: Hunting Season

It had been days since meeting the angel and I had my head in every book I could find at Bobby's house. I found some stuff on angels but nothing that could help me. I was sitting at Bobby's desk doodling when Dean and Sam started arguing again about Castiel in the kitchen. I Looked up and popped a piece of gum that I had been chewing. "It has to be something else."Dean said yelling at Sam. "Well, then what was it?" Sam knew he was going to win this argument. "I don't know but not angels." Dean stared at me and knew that I was feeling depressed. "What's your problem?" I looked up at him as they were both staring at me. "You want to know what my problem is? Not one thing here in these stupid books can tell me why I'm here or how to get back." I put my hands over my eyes and whined. Dean looked at me weird and then turned back to argue with Sam. "You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion or do you want to take a look at this". I looked up at Bobby who was standing in the doorway with a large book. "What did you find Bobby?" he flipped the book around and showed us a picture of an angel pulling a man out of a burning pit. The boys came into the room still irritated with each other. "I got stacks of lore, biblical, pre biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all states that an angel can snatch soul from the pit." I looked at Bobby hopeful. "Does it say anything about grabbing someone from a different universe?" I grabbed the book from him and examined the page. "Sorry, still nothing." I huffed started to hit my head on the book in defeat.

"What else?" Dean said to Bobby as he rubbed the spot where the hand print was. "What else what?" Bobby said in an equally irritated tone. "What else can do it?" Dean was really determined to be right about angels not being real. "Air lift your ass out of the hot box? Far as I can tell nothing." Dean sighed in defeat.

"Dean this is good news."Sam said smiling.

"How?" I asked tossing the book on the table in front of me

."Because for once it's not just a bunch of demon crap. I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys you know."

"But what about me? I was just fine where I was." I said not finding logic in Sam's reasoning. Dean started talking again but I zoned out on my pad of paper which had a big question mark. I noticed I had doodled something strange it was a circle with swirls on it. "...because why me? If there is a god out there why would he give a crap about me? or you? Dean said pointing at me. I started to speak but got interrupted by him "I mean I've saved some people okay, i thought that made up for the stealing and ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved I'm just a regular guy." Well, apparently you're a regular guy who is important to the man upstairs." Sam said trying to convince Dean to get on board. "Well that creeps me out. I mean I don't like to get singled out at birthday parties let alone by... God." I sighed "Okay well to bad Dean I think he wants us to strap on our party hats." Dean cleared his throat. "Alright what do we know about angels?" he said turning to me and Bobby. "Well.." bobby said as i grabbed a big stack of books I was going through. "Start reading." I said. Dean grabbed a book from the top then glared at Sam "Your going to get me some pie." he snapped and walked out of the room."Have you seen this before?" I said lifting the paper up and showing them. "I don't recognize it" Bobby said getting a closer look. "Hmm." i said pushing it out of my mind. I decided to take a break so I went up stairs and took a shower. When I got out the mirror was completely steamed over. I decided to draw a question mark on it. I was remembering drawing smiley secret messages on my bathroom mirror with my little sister. It was a good memory, but when I came back to reality I had noticed I drew the same symbol that I had doodled downstairs. It looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I quickly wiped it away and then got dressed. I went downstairs to find Bobby and Dean packing up. "Uh, what's going on?" I said taking the towel off of my head so my hair could air dry. "I got a friend named Olivia Lowery she hasn't called me back in three days. Dean and I are going to check it out."

"Don't worry i'll stay here." I said leaning back into the chair at Bobby's desk.

They were about to leave when Dean grabbed my phone. "Hey?" I said a little angry that he was using something very personal to me. He called his phone and then gave me my phone back. "There now I have your number and you have mine. Call me if you need anything." He said smiling and then leaving awkwardly. I watched them leave and then sat in Bobby's house alone. I walked to an old radio I found and tried to get it to work. Nothing. So I grabbed my phone and played the music I still had on it. I started grabbing more books as I hummed to the music and started to flip through the continuous pages.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly grabbed my phone, still feeling my heart beating in my chest. "Hey you okay?" it was Dean. "Yeah, so what's going on? Hows Bobby's friend?" I said looking down at the book I was reading. It was the revelations part of the bible. "Well, she's dead. Had her heart ripped out. Bobby is on his way back to figure out what is going on and Sam and I are going to some other hunters nearby." I froze at how casual Dean spoke of a murder. Now what's going on? "Okay, i'll try and help as best I can I guess." And with that he hung up and I plopped back into the seat. I looked back at the book and it seemed extremely familiar, I searched for the piece of paper of my drawing until I found it. I compared the pages from the book to my drawing and the memory that was once fuzzy became suddenly clear. All of a sudden my attention was taken by the sound of a radio turning on, it was the same radio I couldn't get to work. The air all of a sudden got colder and I knew what that meant. I quickly grabbed an iron rod that was sitting near the fireplace behind me. My hands were shaking and I slowly walked into the kitchen. "Why are you helping them?" I turned to a woman's voice that was behind me. I recognized her right away. It was Meg or the girl possessed by Meg, she faded in and out for a moment. "Look, i'm sorry for what happened but they didn't know." I said backing away. "They could have saved me, but instead they threw me off a five story building." Her voice was getting angrier. "You were possessed by a demon. They tried to save you."

"Not hard enough." As soon as she said that she charged at me and I swung the rod at her causing her to burst and disappear. I stood frozen in that position for a long time, the lights continued to flicker and the entire house felt cold and eerie. The front door opened and I knew Bobby was back. "Danny? Are you okay?" I turned and dropped the rod. "I just killed a ghost. I just killed..." I couldn't really comprehend what had happened. "What? Who?" He was staring at me in surprise. " Uhm, it was Meg or the girl Meg possessed." I was looking around finally becoming aware of where I was. Bobby looked worried and then ran over to a shelf of books. "Oh, wait Bobby I have figured out what was going on." Just then we heard the sound of laughter coming from upstairs. We both looked at eachother then Bobby grabbed the rod I had dropped on the floor. "Go grab the books, I'll be right back." he said. I shook my head in understanding and ran to his desk, when I had grabbed all of the books I heard a thud and the a child's laugh. "Bobby?" I whispered afraid to make too much noise. I placed the books on a shelf and walked slowly around the corner. "Bobby?" I said a little louder. I looked around and found he was nowhere to be seen. My heart was pounding as worry filled my brain. I whipped around just in time to see Meg's fist punch me in the face knocking me out cold.

When I finally came to Dean was hovering over me and tapped my cheek so I would wake up. "We have to stop meeting like this." I said as he helped me up. "Where's Bobby?" Sam said entering the hallway. "I don't know, he was checking something out and then he was gone." My face still hurt and I was starting to remember the events that lead me here. "Okay, lets split up. we need to find him." Dean said. I followed Sam out into the junkyard and we split up looking through cars. It took a couple minutes until I heard Sam yell and could hear Bobby's voice. I weaved my way through the cars and saw Bobby and Sam heading my way. We made our way back to the house to find Dean who looked just as beat up as we were.

"So their all people we know? " Sam said after just learning it was Meg who attacked me and Dean.

"Not just know people we couldn't save. Hey, I saw something on Meg did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so."

"She had what looked like a mark or a brand on her hand." Dean said while loading a shotgun

"Did it look something like this?" I grabbed the note pad with the symbol on it and gave it to Dean. "I saw a mark too on Hendrickson" Sam remembered "I think I know exactly what's going on." After I said that the room started to get colder again and the lights flickered causing my heart to flutter. "We gotta move." Bobby said grabbing books and handing them to Sam. "Okay, Where?" Bobby looked at Sam like he was dumb. "Someplace safe you idget." We walked down into Bobby's basement where there was a heavy steel door heading to a room. There was a devils trap painted on the floor in front of it and we walked in. I was carrying the books bobby had told me to grab and we were all inside he sealed us in. "You built a panic room?" Sam said "I had a weekend off." Bobby's expression made it look like building this thing took a piece of cake. I was equally impressed at all of the stuff in the safehouse as I placed the books on a desk. "So, I know what we are dealing with. It's called the rise of the witnesses." I said lifting up a book and showing them the picture. "It's a spell that brings forth anyone who died a supernatural death and forces them to kill.

"You see these ghosts they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony, their like rabid dogs and it ain't their fault. Someone rose 'em on purpose." I had shown Bobby the books so he could back up what I was saying.

"Who?" Sam asked as he was making bullets.

"Do I look like I know?

"Well do you?" Deas said turning his attention to me.

"Well yes, and you're not going to like it. Lilith."

"Lilith?! Why?"

"Well, It has do with an ancient prophecy from which the spell came from."I said looking at all three of them."

"Wait what does this prophecy entail?" Dean had stood up now and they both walked over.

" is a sign boys" Bobby said looking at me.

"A sign of what?" They both spoke at the same time.

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked turning towards Bobby

"The apocalypse." he said looking at the both of them.

"Wait the apocalypse. As in apocalypse,apocalypse. Four Horsemen, Pestilence, five dollar gas apocalypse. Fire and brimstone?"

"Is there any other apocalypses" I said sarcastically

"So what do we do now?"

"Road trip. You know Grand Canyon, Star Trek experience, Bunny Ranch."

"I'm with you there at the Star Trek experience part." I joked.

"First things first, how about we try to survive our friends out there." Bobby said ruining the moment.

"Great any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgement day?"

"It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest." Bobby answered Deans question.

Bobby explained that the spell needed to be held over an open fire for it to work, which meant the fire place upstairs. The boys and Bobby got their guns ready and I continued to hold the iron rod I had earlier. "You can stay here?" Dean said seeing the look of fear on my face.

"No, I don't want to sit down here doing nothing. I want to help." I kept thinking to myself that I was determined to get back walked out of the bunker to stop the ghosts from killing any more hunters especially us. I gripped the back of Sam's jacket trying to hold myself together from the fact that I could be killed at any second. Sam didn't seemed to mind or notice because he was focused ahead. We made our way to the stairs when we saw someone sitting at the top. I remembered him from when Sam and Dean got stuck in the bank with a shapeshifter. For some reason this was one of my favorite episode from that season. Which now I feel terrible of thinking knowing that he actually died. "Ronald with the laser eye's, man I wish I could say its good to see you." The ghosts expression turned into pure hatred as Dean spoke. "I'm dea because of you." The ghost stood up and my fear level was reaching an all time high."You were supposed to help me." Just then Bobby fired a shot causing him to explode. "If your gonna shoot...shoot" Bobby said, my ears rang from the shot.

We climbed the stairs and ran over to bobby's desk to get the spell ready. Sam salted a circle around us and Dean lite the fire. " Upstairs, linen closet,red hex box, it'll be heavy." Bobby told Sam as which made Sam go upstairs. "Bobby?" I said staring at two little girls who were in front of me. Bobby pulled me back and Dean fired a shot causing them to disappear, you could still hear the laughter as if they were playing with us. "What can I do to help?" he looked at me and told me to grab a herb from the kitchen, Dean went wit me to grab a couple more ingredients. The lights started flickering and the room go colder. I heard Bobby take a shot and then a shot rang upstairs. They were coming, they were coming fast. Just then the doors to the kitchen closed, I looked at Dean then the doors. I could hear Bobby asking if we were okay and Dean just told him to keep working. When I turned back around to see Dean Hendrickson was standing right in front of him.

"I know." Dean said apologizing

"No, you don't." I could tell by his tone how enraged he was.

"It's my fault you're dead. I left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion, I thought I should have known. I should have protected you." Dean tried to grab his rifle that was behind him but Hendrickson made it fly across the room. "Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we all died in a beautiful blast of white light. If only forty five minutes." Deans expression looked horrified by what Hendrickson was saying. I could feel that with each word it was killing him inside. I could feel something inside me becoming stronger as my anger rose. It killed me to see Dean feeling this way. So without hesitation I ran and swung my iron rod through Hendrickson making him disappear. Dean looked at me and in suprise that I had done that. "Let's go." I said grabbing my herb and Sam had joined us. One of them opened the windows and huge gusts of wind blew the salt away. the more Bobby recited the quicker they came. At one point Sam was pinned by a dresser, Dean was slammed into a wall, and bobby was getting his heart ripped out. I felt hopeless and that everything I had was dying. Just then Bobby dropped the bowel of herbs. "Dean." Bobby yelled in pain. He was to out of it in order to catch it, so I used my eleven years in softball and dove catching it. Bobby yelled for me to throw it in the fire. I tossed it in the fireplace causing it to burst blue flames, making me shield my eyes as the whole room burst into blue light. The ghosts screamed and vanished and the house felt normal again. "Bobby are you okay?" Dean said running over to him. Sam and Dean helped him up and for once in my life I felt powerful and I felt I had purpose.

It was a long day of research about the apocalypse and we were all tired. Sam fell asleep on the couch and Dean and I slept on the floor. I could have slept in one of Bobby's spare rooms but I didn't want to be alone. I felt like I had drifted off to sleep for a few seconds when I woke up. I looked around alert to see if anything was there, when I saw Castiel standing in the kitchen. I got up from my makeshift bed and walked over to him unaware that I was still asleep. "Okay, I want answers." I whispered at his smug expression. "All you need to know is that you are meant to be hear. You are more important than you know."

I sighed "Okay I get it, it was my destiny. But what exactly am I supposed to do? What is my destiny?" I was getting frustrated by the lack of answers I was getting. "Does it have to do with the apocalypse?"

"Yes."

I froze at his answer. How can I be involved in this apocalypse when it wasn't even my apocalypse, I wasn't from here. i don't belong here. Just then I saw Dean walk up behind me and look between the both of us. I knew what lilith was doing but I didn't know what role I played in it.

"Nice job dealing with the witnesses." He said turning to Dean.

"You knew about all of this."

"I was made aware."

"Well thanks alot for the angelic assistance. You know I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't."

"You know I thought angels were supposed to be guardians, you know fluffy wings, halos, Michael Landon. Not dicks." Cas's emotions were unchanged.

"Read the bible. We are warriors of god, I'm a soldier."

"Yeah, well why didn't you fight." I could tell Dean was getting just as frustrated as I was.

Dean began to yell at Cas asking if there is a god then where is he. I knew Dean wasn't going to like the answer.

"God, works..."

"If you say mysterious ways so help me I will kick your ass."

"Dean." I said wanting him to calm down. I think he was even a little surprised by his outburst.

"So Bobby was right about the witnesses. This is some kind of sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we are here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the sixty six seals."

"Kay, I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by lilith."

"Right, she did the spell she rose the witnesses. Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter it was already broken." I chimed in remembering this part of the episode.

Dean looked between both of us. "Well, why break the seals anyway?"

"Think of the seals as keys to a door."

"Okay, last one opens and?"

I was to impatient wit Castiels silence. "Lucifer walks free." I said as I could feel my body become ice cold. Dean looked at Cas for conformation with what I had just said. "Lucifer, I thought he was a story they told at demon sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think were here after two thousand years."

"To stop lucifer." I could see the color from Dean's face become paler with each word he spoke.

Castiel then looked at me and I jolted awake. I was still in my bed of blankets next to Dean who was still sleeping. Sam was already awake and looked at me weird. "Are you okay?" I looked at him and knew that everything was just beginning. "Not really." Sam looked at me and then grabbed me and him a glass of water from the kitchen. As Sam was returning Dean woke up and told Sam about our little conversation with Cas.I was finally getting answers, ones that I didn't want to hear but answers nonetheless. My life was changing it was my job to find out what it was changing to.


End file.
